Love and Hate
by Apsincandescence
Summary: DRAMIONE ONE-SHOT! Everyone says there is a thin line between hate and love. If everyone says that, it must be true. PREQUEL UP!


Hate and Love

A/n: so I was writing article for my school magazine and somehow this story was born. This is probably a One-shot because I am not sure whether to add a chapter from their past.

Disclaimer- I don't own HP or I would have literally lived in a Hogwarts-like castle.

Everyone says there is a thin line between hate and love. If everyone says that, it must be true. It must have been tested over years, modified after each experiment and melted into hard silver fact. The statement must hold true to all the love-hate stories that ever were, are and will be.

Stories with both the lovers coming from opposite societies, opposite manners, opposite worlds is quite common. They both are from rival families or schools or regions or communities. Then they both come across and fall in love. The star-crossed lovers and the theory of opposite attracts and that love prevails all have been proven true many a times.

But it is rarely shown, the love born out of hate. Sure we've seen love blossom between two enemies and all. They should hate each other but they don't. although this concept has been used by many in many stories. Still, we love a good love-hate story. So why not have a look at one of the hate stories.

Hate stories, sounds like story of two enemies, doesn't it. It sounds so because it is. There is no comfort of safeness or forevers. No, there is passion and moments and raw emotions. There is rage, there is ego, there is pride and then there is loyalty too. There are no promises of ever-lasting love or a lifetime. There are no lies and no fake promises.

Hate stories are something we all can try to hate so much, but we can never do truly. There is a sense of melancholy and there are tragic, unhappy endings. But then great stories never end in 'and they lived happily ever after'. Epics are made of words and swords, flesh and curse, hate and love. They are made of life and blood.

There is a very famous quote that says- there is a thin line between hate and love. How more wrong could they be? Because there is no line in between, there are emotions and loyalties and pride and passion. The line is not the circumstances or the world or the opposition. No, the line that everybody talks about is us.

She stood on the edge of the astronomy tower, deep in thought. The sky was dark and so were the times. There was a battle going on the grounds beneath. Curses and jinxes were flying here and there. But the air somehow seemed soothing to her. The soft gush of wind passing by her hair, caressing her face. It was oddly crisp and fresh for her. Her long brown curls were moving with the breeze, her eyes were closed but her eyebrows were fluttering.

Her heart was in conflict. On one side, she wanted to go head straight into the raging battle, helping her friends save the world and contributing in the win of the light side. The other side wanted to stay a moment longer, to remember the bittersweet memories and the little battles. It wanted to take a moment to remember those mercury gray eyes that haunted her sleep.

One side wanted to burn him down and the other wanted to burn down with him. There was so much to think, so much to consider. But in that moment, she just stood there, letting the breeze blow past her.

'And here you are Granger!' came an amused drawl and she grimaced.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. She didn't know if it was meant to be some warning of some sort or if it was some silly phrase. She opened her eyes and turned around.

'Here I am Malfoy.' She said looking at him.

He looked so thin and gangly. It was even worse than their last encounter at Malfoy Manor, she noted. He eyes were sunk in and his cheekbones were very noticeable. His robes hung from his body like they were worn by some stick. His hair was disheveled and he was covered in ash. But still, somehow his eyes had that burning ablaze fire; his face held a strong look and his hand was firm on his wand.

'Running away from a fight like cowards now, are we?' he mocked her raising one of his brow and she smiled grimly.

'Takes one to know one.' She said and his lips curved upward.

'And wherever you get that preposterous idea.' He said and his expression turned serious again.

'Let's get this over with then, shall we Mr. Malfoy?' she said and got down from the edge.

'Eager now! Won't you like a repeat of that night Ms. Granger?' he drawled as he came near her.

'Necessity for such precarious thing between us, there is none.' She said as she picked up her wand in her hand.

She could feel the magic course through her veins and the power. She looked in his eyes grimacing and then it started.

Spell after spell, curses after curses. It was like seeing the universe in motion. Everything was happening in less than even a blink of an eye. He was casting spell after spell, trying to bind, silence, slow down and harm her, and she was giving him back with equal ferocity.

The enemies fought and fought till their wands dropped from their hands. They proceeded to fight in the muggle way, not wanting to back down or accept defeat. She gave him a mean right hook and he stumbled back. After a moment he had her hands pinned on the wall.

They looked in each other's eyes and the fire was burning equally. The intense look and the threatening glare. The current of passion and animosity was matching.

'Don't make me do something I will regret Granger.' He said. There was fire but there were hundreds of emotions buried deep inside those eyes, layer upon layer, carefully placed and locked in. but she could see them, after all, she wasn't very different.

'You fight harder than you fuck Draco.' She said.

'Wouldn't you know all about that?' he said with a smirk and put a dagger in her heart.

She glanced at him and pulled him closer.

'Wouldn't I?' she said with a smirk of her own and pulled him in for a rough yet passionate kiss. He grabbed at her hair and she wrapped her hand around his neck.

'Wouldn't I?' she repeated when they drew back from the kiss and put a dagger in his heart through his back.

He tasted her blood on his lip and soon his own. A moment of both holding each other's fiery gaze and then they collapsed.

She was lying under him, one of his hands, all bloody, holding the dagger put in her chest and the other in her hair. While both of her bloody hand surrounded his neck, just above the dagger.

And they were in the same position when Blaise Zabini found them later that day.

A/n: Yes, I have decided to leave you in suspense regarding who won. And I am not sure whether to add a second chapter describing the night that Draco mentioned. For now it's a One-shot.

I would love to hear your guesses on who won and whether you want a second chapter or not. So leave a review or you can pm me.

Constructive criticism is welcome, though I wish there is not some major problem in this one.


End file.
